


Revisions

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt that said "Peggy and Angie are professors who are so gay for each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisions

Peggy Carter despised faculty meetings. Department meetings she understood. While still annoying, they at least served a purpose. Faculty meetings, however, existed solely to give the college president a platform to justify his latest decision to cut funding to the arts and funnel it into the athletic program, which frankly, wasn’t that good to begin with. She wondered if he’d ever realize their small college would never stand a chance against the other schools in their division.

The only good thing about this meeting was the petite brunette sitting next to her, sipping a cup of hot coffee while she tapped her foot impatiently against the concrete floor. Angie Martinelli, a professor in the theatre department, had somehow managed to befriend Peggy almost three years ago when they’d both come to the campus as new professors. Peggy still laughed whenever she recalled the fiery Italian smacking into her at the food court, sending Peggy’s salad flying across the dining area. After several minutes of profuse apologizing, the two had settled into a booth and a friendship was forged.

Peggy glanced over at Angie and smiled fondly when she saw her furiously scribbling notes in the small Moleskine she always carried with her. No doubt they pertained to the upcoming musical the department was producing. As Peggy watched her, Angie brought the pen to her mouth and chewed thoughtfully on it before leaning back over and writing another few lines.

Peggy sighed. It was adorable. _Angie_ was adorable.

She heard someone cough rather loudly behind her, and she turned to find Howard Stark, one of the engineering professors and her most annoying friend, staring pointedly at her with a knowing smirk on her face. When she glared at him, he grinned and looked to Angie and then at her again, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Peggy turned back around, refusing to acknowledge him any longer, but she winced nonetheless. Her crush on Angie was one of the worst-kept secrets in their mutual circle of acquaintances and, honestly, Peggy wasn’t quite sure how Angie hadn’t managed to catch on yet. She didn’t know whether to be grateful or annoyed at that, but now was not the time to dwell on it. Opening her own notebook, Peggy forced her thoughts away from her lackluster love life and began jotting down notes for the exam she planned on administering next week.  

As the president droned on, Peggy’s mind wandered away from the exam,  and she found herself wondering, again, if she should simply muster up the courage to tell Angie how she felt. She’d never been one to shy away from anything difficult, and it wasn’t like her to avoid a situation.

_But what if she doesn’t feel the same_?

Peggy frowned. She wasn’t sure she could handle that kind of rejection. Not from Angie.

_Who’s to say she’d say no?_

Peggy nodded to herself. Why was she so adamant in her belief Angie would turn her down? After all, there had been moments here and there where she could swear Angie flirted with her, and there had been that one evening when Angie had a bit too much to drink and ended up in Peggy’s bed. Of course, nothing had happened, but Peggy could still vividly recall the sleepy, almost loving, smile Angie had given her when she first woke and saw Peggy nestled beside her. Surely that meant something. Right? She needed to ask Angie on a date. That’s all there was to it. She had to know.

Peggy sat up straighter.

She was going to ask Angie on date.

It was time; however, she needed a plan.

With a determined glint in her eye, Peggy drew a line across her page and began making a list beneath it.

_Operation Thespian_  

  1.            _Flowers_
  2.            _Reservations at Sal’s – rooftop_
  3.            _Make romantic playlist for dancing_
  4.            _Buy a bottle of Mondavi Reserve (cabernet)_
  5.            _Download live production of Sweeney Todd_
  6.            _Get lucky?_



Peggy chuckled to herself at the last one. She might be getting ahead of herself with that, but everything else on the list was perfect. Angie loved a good bottle of wine and Sweeney Todd was her favorite musical. The dancing was a no brainer. She reread her list and smiled. It was a solid list. Maybe she _would_ get lucky.

“You know,” Angie whispered in her ear, and Peggy almost jumped from her seat in surprise at the unexpected teasing voice. “Most people don’t make a list to woo the girl they like when she’s sitting four inches away from her.”

Eyes widening in embarrassment, Peggy quickly made to shut her notebook, but Angie was faster and placed her hand against the page, keeping it open on Peggy’s lap. Peggy closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. _What the hell had she been thinking making such a list with Angie sitting next to her?_ She sighed and opened her eyes. Might as well own up to it, she decided.

Turning, Peggy looked at Angie and wasn’t surprised to find her grinning impishly at her. Angie always did like having fun at her expense.

“I can explain,” Peggy began in a low voice, somewhat hesitantly.

Angie arched a brow and tugged at Peggy’s notebook bringing it to rest in her own lap.

“Oh, I don’t think an explanation is necessary,” she softly laughed. “This is pretty obvious, if you ask me.” She took her pen in hand and glanced at Peggy. “Mind if I make a few revisions?”

Peggy stared at her for a long moment before finally replying, “Um… no?”

Angie winked and began scribbling on Peggy’s list, shielding her changes with her other hand.

Peggy watched in confusion. What was Angie writing? She didn’t seem upset by the list, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Angie was an actress, and she could hide her true emotions better than anyone Peggy had ever known. What if she was writing something to let her down easy? What if –

“There!” Angie said, pushing the notebook back into Peggy’s lap. “I think this list works better. Don’t you?”

Peggy stared at the revised list and felt her mouth drop open as her eyes trailed along the page.

_Operation ~~Thespian~~ Lesbian Thespian_ 

  1.            _Flowers_ I like carnations!
  2.            _~~Reservations at Sal’s – rooftop~~_ Your apartment, I’ll cook us dinner
  3.            _Make romantic playlist for dancing_ Make sure Diana Krall is on there
  4.            _Buy a Mondavi Reserve (cabernet)_ Better make it two bottles!
  5.            _~~Download live production of Sweeney Todd~~_ It’s a nice thought, but I have other ideas
  6.            _Get lucky ~~?~~_
  7.            Waffles are better than pancakes
  8.            Round Two



Peggy swallowed hard.

When she looked back up, Angie was grinning at her.

“So… 7 tonight?”

 


End file.
